Don't Leave Me
by Nebbia Maladetta
Summary: "…kau masih belum pulang juga, Anthony?" "Kalau aku pulang… nanti Lovi akan sendirian 'kan, Arturo? Lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja " …dan Arthur Kirkland sama sekali tidak yakin kalau Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu akan pulang nantinya. [Seems UKSp, mention of SpaMano, Character Death] [Dedicated to (at) rikarii] [T for safety]


"…kau masih belum pulang juga, Anthony?"

"Kalau aku pulang… nanti Lovi akan sendirian 'kan, Arturo? Lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja~"

…dan Arthur Kirkland sama sekali tidak yakin kalau Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu akan pulang nantinya.

.

.

**Don't Leave Me  
**

**Hetalia **© **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**AU / character death / OOC maybe?—orz. UK x Spain, mention of Spain x Romano. But it's still about UKSpain—yeah****. Or SpUK maybe? Oh, oh. Whatever—****/NYET**

**For twitter user _rikarii, **

**And you guys~**

**Enjoy~!**

.

.

Pemakaman itu bukanlah tempat dimana seseorang bisa tertawa dan tersenyum seperti biasa 'kan? Apalagi kalau pemakaman seseorang yang dicintai. Mampu membuat orang seceria apapun _down_ sampai sejadi-jadinya. Contohnya sosok pemuda Spanyol bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ini, kedua sinar matanya yang berwarna sehijau _emerald_ itu sekarang tak lagi secerah mentari pagi. Begitu redup, sampai seolah-olah bisa dihitung detik kapan mereka akan padam. Dari kedua mata itu, meneteslah airmata dengan deras. Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala isakan yang bisa saja dia keluarkan kapanpun saat ini. Meskipun terkadang dia tak tahan dan pada akhirnya tetap menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "_Lovi, kumohon jangan pergi, Lovi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, akan kulakukan apa saja, kumohon_—" dan akan berhenti mengucapkan kata tersebut saat dia mulai sadar kalau saat ini dia berada di tempat yang begitu ramai.

Tempat yang begitu ramai—ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang berduka dalam diam. Pemakaman pemuda Italia bernama Lovino Vargas, yang rupanya mengiris hati nyaris setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Terutama Antonio sendiri—atau bisa dibilang dialah yang paling terpukul saat Lovino dinyatakan meninggal dunia kemarin malam. Selain Feliciano Vargas—yang adalah adik kembar dari Lovino—tentunya.

Kadang, beberapa orang melirik miris ke arah Antonio yang mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Dan parahnya setiap ucapan yang dia katakan makin terdengar putus asa. Lalu biasanya, mereka yang melirik Antonio akan menyesal karena ekspresi pemuda berambut cokelat saat ini jauh lebih terkesan putus asa daripada suaranya. Merasa bersalah sendiri karena sosok yang begitu ceria itu hari ini tampak begitu menyedihkan, padahal jelas kematian Lovino Vargas bukan salah siapa-siapa. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya begitu salah kalau melihat pemuda Spanyol itu tidak tertawa dan tersenyum seperti dia seharusnya.

Di samping kiri-kanan Antonio, beridirilah Francis Bonnefoy dan Gilbert Beilschmidt yang merangkul sang _Spaniard_, menepuk-nepuk baik kepala, bahu dan punggungnya dalam upaya menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Bisa dilihat kalau bibir merah Antonio—yang makin merah karena dia menggigitnya dan terkadang darah mengalir dari luka di bibirnya itu—bergetar. Membuat beberapa yakin kalau saja Francis dan Gilbert melepaskan rangkulan mereka pada Antonio, mereka pasti akan melihat dengan jelas tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Atau malah Antonio akan jatuh berlutut, memeluk batu nisan dengan nama Lovino Vargas tertera di sana sambil menangis histeris. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ingin melihatnya.

Semuanya ada di pemakaman itu, menyaksikan dalam keheningan duka bagaimana peti kayu itu dikuburkan di dalam tanah. Ludwig merasakan kalau Feliciano sudah akan melompat untuk mencegah petugas pemakaman menguburkan jasad kosong kakaknya, dan pemuda Jerman adik dari Gilbert Beilschmidt ini segera saja menarik tangan pemuda Italia itu dan merangkulnya—separuh mendekapnya. Membiarkan Feliciano menangis di dadanya, pada akhirnya.

Bahkan Arthur Kirkland ada pada pemakaman itu. Meskipun jelas dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menunjukkan kesedihannya, namun duka tetap bersemayam di kedua matanya. Kembar _zambrud_ miliknya menatap bagaimana pemakaman Lovino berlangsung nyaris tanpa mengedipkan mata, lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Antonio yang mulai mengucapkan sederet kalimat permohonan untuk Lovino lagi.

Dari gerakan Francis dan Gilbert, Arthur bisa menebak kalau kedua sahabat dari Antonio itu sedang menahan sang pemuda Spanyol untuk berlari menerjang makam Lovino. Arthur menghela nafasnya, tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang memiliki seseorang yang mereka cinta, lalu orang itu meninggalkan mereka. Selamanya.

…atau tepatnya Arthur sendiri bahkan tidak pernah merasa bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk membenci segalanya—bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Antono dan kembali ke makam Lovino yang sudah terkuburkan saat ini. Benaknya memikirkan sesuatu, tentang sebuah janji. Janji yang agaknya hanya menguntungkan sebelah pihak—dan jelas pihak yang diuntungkan itu bukanlah Arthur.

.

.

_Sang dokter mengatakan kalau keadaan Lovino saat ini baik-baik saja, bahkan dia sudah siuman dari koma sejak empat hari yang lalu. Semua orang yang ada di ruang tunggu saat itu—Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Alfred F. Jones, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Arthur Kirkland dan Francis Bonnefoy_—_menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Antonio langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, mendekati dokter tersebut untuk bertanya apakah Lovino sudah boleh dijenguk atau belum. Dokter tersebut mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman pada Antonio, yang berarti kalau Lovino sudah boleh ditemui._

_Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan, yang pertama kali Antonio lakukan adalah mendekati Lovino dan menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah sedang meraup fakta bahwa Lovino memang benar-benar ada di sana. Senyuman lebar nan cerah menghiasi wajah sang pemuda Spanyol, membuat Lovino _sweatdrop_ sejadi-jadinya. Tapi toh mereka merasakan perasaan senang karena masih diberi kesempatan melihat kebiasaan orang-orang mereka sayangi—yang jelas takkan pernah Lovino akui kalau dia cukup senang bertemu dengan Antonio saat ini. Ah, coret. Dia bukan _cukup_ senang—dia _amat_ senang._

_Tawa dan gurauan dari mereka mengiringi cerita—setengah gerutuan—dari Lovino. Pemuda Italia itu bercerita tentang bagaimana saat dia mengendarai mobilnya, tiba-tiba ada motor yang memotong jalurnya dan membuatnya—yang kala itu sedang dalam kecepatan tinggi—terpaksa banting setir sampai pada akhirnya dia malah menabrak pohon besar yang ada di sana. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali melontarkan komentar atau banyolan tentang seorang pengendara motor yang membuat suasana jadi lebih cerah. Kecuali mungkin Antonio—dia terlalu sibuk berssyukur dengan kenyatan Lovino masih hidup sekarang._

_Lovino terdiam sejenak begitu ceritanya berakhir, dan dia melirik kecil Antonio. Yang sekarang tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya, masih memegangi tangannya. Senyuman yang begitu tipis dan begitu jarang muncul di wajah Lovino Vargas ini, yang juag terasa begitu tulus sampai rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau ini adalah Lovino. Lalu tiba-tiba Francis bangkit dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan pergi sekarang—sekalian mengabarkan pada yang lain bahwa Lovino sudah siuman. Dan juga Francis bilang kalau Lovino akan butuh banyak istirahat karena akan banyak orang yang menjenguknya setelah ini._

_Kalau biasanya Lovino akan menolak semua kata-kata Francis, kali ini dia menyetujui pendapat pemuda Prancis itu._

"_Oh, Tonie. Mon Dieau, jelas saja dia tidur—kautahu?_; _selama operasimu, dia sama sekali tidak tidur_."

_Lovino tercengang_, "_h-hah?! Selama itu si _Pomodoro-Bastardo_ ini tidak tidur?—maksudku, operasiku memakan waktu 14 jam 'kan_…?"

_Francis mengangguk, dan menatap Gilbert, Alfred dan Arthur, rasanya itu memang kenyataan. Lovino menghela nafasnya, dan dia menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu_, "_haah. Kalau begitu biarkan saja dia di sini dulu. Gila dasar, 14 jam tidak tidur, _Pomodoro Bastardo_._"

_Lalu Gilbert bergerak. Bersama Alfred, dia memindahkan tubuh Antonio dan membaringkannya di sofa—dengan alas an agar masing-masing baik Lovino dan Antonio bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Atau kata Francis, supaya Antonio tidak diam-diam modus ingin memegangi tangan Lovino semalaman—yang Lovino bersumpah kalau saja selang infus tidak menempel di lengannya, dia akan melemparkan tiang tempat infus-nya ke arah Francis._

"_Ah, Alis Tebal_," _panggil Lovino tiba-tiba, saat mereka sudah akan keluar. Arthur sebagai yang berada paling belakang refleks menoleh ke arah Lovino meskipun jelas-jelas dia tidak terima dipanggil begitu_, "_ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar._"

_Alfred menepuk bahu Arthur_, "_baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan menunggumu di luar, Artie_~!"

_Dan begitu mereka keluar, suasana langsung jadi hening. Baik Lovino dan Arthur jelas tampak terbiasa dengan suasana hening begini, dan bagusnya Antonio sedang tertidur—tidak merusak suasana hening ini. Kedua _amber_ milik Lovino menatap _zambrud_ milik Arthur yang duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Antonio, lalu Lovino menatap pada pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu dn kembali lagi ke Arthur._

"_Kau…_" _mulai Lovino_, "_yakin dia tidur_?"

_Sang pemuda Inggris mengangkat bahu, _"_kau yang paling tahu berapa lama dia bisa tertidur kalau sudah sangat lelah—kalau dihitung semuanya, dia belum tidur sehairan penuh, kautahu_."

_Lovino mengangguk, lalu dia menatap bunga mawar berwarna merah yang sudah a__b__gak layu di meja samping tmepat tidurnya_, "_hei aku… ingin minta tolong padamu_."

"…_padaku_?" _Ulang Arthur, setengah tak percaya._

"_Begi__ni; aku mencoba memilih orang yang paling tepat an setelah semua pertimbangan, sepertinya kau orang yang paling tepat._"

_Mengabaikkan permintaan orang yang minta bantuan padanya itu bukan hobinya sama sekali, meski sekarang yang meminta bantuannya adalah sosok Lovino Vargas yang dilihat sampai jungkir balik dari Mount Everest sekalipun sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan minta bantuan pada Arthur Kirkland. Yang membuat Arthur heran tentang permintaannya._

"_Kenapa aku_?" _Alis tebal milik pemuda Inggris itu mengernyit._

_Lovino melirik Antonio yang masih dalam posisinya itu, _"Pomodoro Bastardo _itu paling membencimu,_" _ucapnya, yang membuat Arthur makin heran. Maksudnya—kalau tahu Antonio paling membencinya, kenapa meminta tolong padanya coba? _"_Dia sangat membencimu sampai-sampai tidak tahu lagi mau berbuat apa. Jadi kupikir kau orang yang paling tepat. Begini, kalau aku mati nanti, aku ingin kau mencegahnya melakukan semua hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin saja dia lakukan._" _Kedua mata Arthur melebar seketika saat mendengarnya—_"_mati? Tapi dokter itu—_"

_Lovino menginterupsi, _"_yang paling tahu keadaanku adalah aku sendiri._" _Tatapannya kembali menajam pada Arthur, yang lebih seperti orang tersinggung. _"_Baik. Kalau aku tidak mati, maka kau bebas melupakan percakapan kita saat ini—anggap saja tidak pernah ada. Tapi, kalau aku mati nanti..._" _Kedua _amber_ itu tampak murung sekarang, _"_aku ingin kau benar-benar menceahnya melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dan kalau ada saat dia tidak menerima ini—_" _Lovino menelan ludah, seolah mengucapkan ini akan jadi sangat sulit untuknya, _"_...tolong kaukatakan padanya kalau aku sudah mati. Paksa dia menerima fakta ini, oke?_"

_Arthur mengernyit, tidak mengerti_, "_makanya, kenapa aku_?"

_Lovino menatapnya tajam_, _lalu melunak,seolah dia tidak ada _mood_ untuk marah-marah saat ini_, "_Antonio mungkin akan membenci siapapun yang mencoba mengatakan aku sudah mati. Dia sudah membencimu, jadi... yah_,"

_Ucapan Lovino itu membuat Arthur langsung mengerti—kalau orang lain yang mengatakan hal ini pada Antonio, maka jelas kalau Antonio akan langsung membenci orang tersebut. Antonio Fernanedz Carriedo kita yang satu ini adalah tipe orang yang begitu _carefree_ dan ramah, serta ceria—maka karena itu, saat dia sudah mengatakan bahwa dia membenci orang lain secara terang-terangan, itu berarti dia benar-benar membenci orang tersebut._

_Kata 'benci' itu bukan sesuatu untuk bercanda, omong-omong._

"_Tak apa kalau kau keberatan_," _imbuh Lovino cepat, _"_mungkin aku bisa minta bantuan Willem—atau saat aku putus asa, Francis—_"

"_Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melakukannya_," _kata Arthur cepat_, "_tak masalah. Toh tak ada ruginya juga dibenci olehnya—bukannya aku ingin membantumu atau bagaimana, hanya saja kalaupun dia membenciku sampai ingin mati rasanya, yah… aku tidak rugi sama sekali 'kan_?"

_Untuk kali ini, Lovino tersenyum_, "_hah, sudah kuduga. Grazie_, _Arthur. Mungkin setelah bertemu dengan Feliciano dan yang lain… aku bisa tenang. Dan, oh ya, jangan buat dirimu juga menderita menahan diri, oke_?"

"_Menahan diri_—"

"_Lupakan. Kau juga tampaknya kurang tidur, sekarang pulang dan tidur sana._"

.

.

Semacam begitu, dan sekarang perhatiannya secara keseluruhan menatap Antonio yang masih menatap makam Lovino dalam diam—meski airmata tetap mengalir di pipinya. Saat pemakaman selesai, Francis dan Gilbert mengajak Antonio untuk pulang bersama, tapi Antonio mencoba tersenyum—yang benar-benar tidak cocok di wajahnya untuk tersenyum terpaksa begitu. Mengatakan bahwa dia ingin di sini untuk lebih lama lagi, Francis dan Gilbert akhirnya meninggalkan Antonio setelah mereka yakin kalau Antonio sudah lebih tenang. Satu persatu orang pergi, sampai akhirnya Antonio sendirian.

Dalam benak pemuda Spanyol itu saat ini hanyalah Lovino. Lovino yang tampak begitu manis sejak dulu meski mulutnya memang tidak bisa dijaga—menuurut Antonio, justru malah di sanalah sisi manisnya. Mencoba mengatakan hal yang begitu sulit dia ucapkan dan malah jadi mengucapkan sebaliknya—_tsundere_. Memanggilnya '_Pomodoro Bastardo_' sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sampai akhir—Antonio tidak mengerti lagi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai kalau Lovino-nya pergi begitu saja. Lovino pasti akan kembali 'kan?

"Hei, Lovi?" Panggil Antonio pada keheningan, "Lovi, hei, ini semua hanya lelucon 'kan? Ah, apa mungkin ini adalah _April Fool's Day_ yang dimajukan?—maksudku ini masih November." Memaksakan sebuah senyuman lebar yang malah membuat dirinya makin terlihat miris, "ayolah Lovi, kumohon, kalau ini hanya akal-akalanmu dan yang lainnya, aku akan tertawa saat ini juga. Kautahu, Lovi? Kukira kau benar-benar pregi, tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Lovi, ayo jawab aku~!"

Satu-satunya yang menjawab semua ucapan Antonio saat itu hanyalah suara petir dari awan mendung yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ah, persetan dengan '_sebentar lagi_'—hujan rintik-rintik mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, yang berarti juga membasahi Antonio secara pasti. Antonio mengabaikannya, dia membiarkan dirinya terkena hujan meski dia tidak terlalu menyukai hujan. Hujan mengingatkannya pada Arthur Kirkland, dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ini benci sekali pada Arthur Kirkland—rahasia umum yang sudah tersebar lama.

Antonio menarik nafas, dia berjongkok di samping makam Lovino, "nah, Lovi. Hujan. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Bersama-sama kita bisa menikmati sup tomat seperti biasa dan—"

"Kau masih belum pulang juga, Anthony?"

Suara itu. Ampuh untuk membuat Antonio menghentikan ucapannya tadi. Dia bangkit dan membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat sang sumber suara, lalu membuat ekspresi jengkel karena kehadiran Arthur Kirkland di saat dia sedang benar-benar _down_ ini. Tapi bagi Arthur ekspresi di wajah Antonio itu malah terlihat seperti keputusasaan yang mendalam, yang membuat Arthur lama-lama iba juga.

Antonio mencoba untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti yang biasanya akan dia lakukan kalau bicara dengan Arthur, tapi yang dia katakan adalah "Kalau aku pulang… nanti Lovi akan sendirian 'kan, Arturo? Lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja~"

Arthur tidak mengerti, dan Antonio juga tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dia katakan. Dia dan Arthur tidak seharusnya seperti ini, dia tidak pernah suka dengan kehadiran Arthur sedekat ini dengannya. Apalagi hanya berdua. Tapi kali ini, hanya kali ini, entah sisi mana dirinya senang mendapati bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Meskipun yang ada di sini adlalah Arthur Kirkland, entah bagaimana dia merasa sedikit senang. Sedikit.

Pemuda Inggris itu jelas saja bisa pulang saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak yakin Antonio Fernanedz Carriedo ini akan pulang nantinya kalau dia tinggal. Maka karena itu dia meraih tangan Antonio secara paksa, meski meraskan tangan yang masih bergetar karena _shock_ itu sedikit melawan, "pulang. Hujan. Kau bisa sakit, _Bloody Tomato Moron_."

Antonio tak menjawab, dan dia tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Membuat Arthur mendesah frustasi karena dia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah sangat basah sekarang, "Lovino takkan kembali kalaupun kau berada di sini seharian. Yang ada dia hanya akan jengkel padamu karena kau hujan-hujanan begini,"

Tetap tak ada respon yang berarti dari Antonio, dan Arthur mulai kehabisan ide. Dia mencoba menarik paksa tangan Antonio, menyeret pemuda Spanyol itu, yang meskipun tahu kalau dia pasti akan kalah telak kalau urusan tenaga, tapi dia merasakan kalau Antonio begitu lemas.. Suasana kembali hening, masing-masing mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran. Antonio memikirkan Lovino sementara Arthur memikirkan cara menyeret Antonio pulang.

"Tolong, Anthony," ucap Arthur, dia menggenggam tangan Antonio, "ayolah."

"Tidak, Arturo." Sergah Antonio, menatap tajam pada Arthur, menunjukkan jelas bahwa dia tidak suka, "aku takkan pergi dari sini. Aku takkan meninggalkan Lovi sendirian. Kalau nanti dia kesepian bagaimana? Lagipula hujan, harusnnya aku meneduhkannya saat ini. Lovi—"

Maka Arthur memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah cara yang paling dia hindari, "kautahu, Anthony? Arti dari hujan ini?" Kedua mata Arthur mencoba menelusup masuk ke dalam mata Antonio, tapi Antonio mengalihkan tatapannya. "Pesan. Dari Lovino."

"Dari Lovi?" Ulang Antonio, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yang membuat Arthur merasa kalau dia cukup berhasil menggunakan cara ini.

Dan Arthur mengangguk, kedua mata Antonio melebar. "…apa… pesan dari Lovi itu… untukku..?"

"Hanya untukmu," balas Arthur, "terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi Lovino ingin kau ikut denganku dan bersama-sama dia ingin kita mencegahmu kena demam maupun flu."

Antonio sepenuhnya terpengaruh, membuat Arthur merasa sedikit bersalah juga. Begini, sebenci apapun Antonio pada Arthur, dia sudah mendapatkan berbagai bukti kalau Arthur memang cukup jago dalam urusan seperti ini—yang jelas saja takkan diakui oleh pemuda Spanyol itu dengan suara keras. Jadi, mendengar bahwa ini adalah pesan dari Lovino, dia akhirnya menurut.

Lagipula Arthur takkan memberikannya pilihan untuk percaya atau tidak 'kan kalau memang Arthur main-main?

"…jadi, Anthony? Ikut denganku?"

"…baiklah."

.

.

Hanya janji konyol antara dirinya dengan Lovino tiga hari yang lalu, sebelum pemuda Italia itu akhirnya dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Sebenarnya, baru kali ini Arthur mendapati kalau ada orang yang dinyatakan sudah baik-baik saja tapi pada akhirnya meninggal dalam jangka waktu yang tak lama, yang membuatnya agak miris juga. Mana Lovino mengucapkannya seolah-olah dia diberi kesempatan sekali lagi dari Tuhan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Untuk menyampaikan pesan yang akhirnya diberikan pada Arthur. Untuk mencegah orang-orang yang dia tinggalkan melakukan hal-hal nekat nan bodoh.

Dan Arthur menganggap janji itu agak terlalu serius. Dia ini _gentleman_, dan dia tidak melanggar janji, apalagi janjinya pada orang yang telah tiada. Maka dia mengendarai mobilnya sampai berhenti di rumahnya, menatap pemuda di sampingnya sejenak yang kini hanya menatap kosong jendela.

"Hei..?" Arthur memanggil Antonio dengan suara pelan, yang sama sekali tidak direspon oleh sang _Spaniard_. Menghela nafas, Arthur akhirnya menepuk bahu Antonio yang menyebabkan pemilik helaian cokelat itu tersentak seolah Arthur baru saja membentak dirinya. "Umm... maaf, kita sudah sampai, Anthony."

"E-eh—" Antonio menatap sekeliling, dan dia merasakan ada hal yang aneh, "ini bukan—"

"Tidak, tinggal di sini dulu malam ini, oke?" Kata Arthur, menatap serius Antonio, "besok kuantar pulang."

Karena Arthur tidak yakin Antonio hanya akan depresi kalau di rumahnya sendiri, maka pemuda Inggris itu memutuskan untuk membawa Antonio ke rumahnya. Sama sekali tidak baik meninggalkan seorang yang mentalnya sedang jatuh begitu, karena biasanya orang itu akan melakukan hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya. Biasanya, orang yang berduka karena ditinggal oleh orang yang mereka cinta akan depresi sejadi-jadinya sampai ingin 'menyusul' orang tersebut—bisa saja mereka bunuh diri. Jelas bukan "mustahil kalau sampai Antonio Fernanedez Carriedo yang begitu polos itu bunuh diri karena kematian Lovino—oke, Arthur mulai ngeri membayangkannya.

Dia memapah sang pemuda Spanyol berjalan sampai ke dalam rumahnya, merasakan kalau Antonio pada awalnya memberontak lemah namun sepertinya dia merasa kalau dia tak bisa melepaskan diri—dan akhirnya menurut.

"Nah, gunakan saja kamarku," kata Arthur, meletakkan handuk di atas kepala Antonio dan mencoba mengeringkannya, "bersihkan dirimu sekalian, kau tampak kacau. Aku yakin akan ada beberapa pakaian di sana, yang bisa kaukenakan. Nanti "aku menyusulmu, ya?"

Antonio mengangguk singkat, dia memindahkan letak handuk kecil yang diberikan Arthur agar tidak menghalangi panglihatannya. Sang tuan rumah menatap Antonio karena yang menghilang seiring ditutupnya pintu kamarnya, lalu dia berjalan ke salah satu kamar mandi. Yah, dia juga butuh membersihkan diri setelah basah kuyup karena air hujan 'kan.

.

.

Arthur membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, memastikan kalau Antonio ada di dalam kamarnya dan dia melihat sang pemuda Spanyol duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Helaian cokelat miliknya masih agak basah, menetes ke handuk yang dilebarkan olehnya di atas bahunya. Saat menyadari kedatangan Arthur, Antonio menoleh, tampak agak terkejut selama beberapa detik tapi ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Sudah baikan, Anthony?" tanya Arthur, mendekati Antonio yang sama sekali tak bergerak di tempatnya.

Antonio mengangguk, tapi tak bicara. Arthur mengulurkan segelas berisi cokelat panas pada Antonio, "minumlah. Lalu tidur,"

Dengan ragu, sang pemuda Spanyol meraih gelas yang diberikan oleh Arthur. Tapi dia hanya melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling gelas tersebut, seolah mencoba menghangatkan diri. Arthur menepuk bahunya, duduk di sebelah Antonio. Yang membuat dirinya malah merasa seperti dilemparkan ke ke-_awkward_-an tak berujung.

"Lovino takkan sendirian 'kan di sana, Arturo?" Tanya Antonio tiba-tiba, "maksudku, kalau dia ingin aku pergi dari sana—dia takkan sendirian 'kan?"

"Akan kujawab kalau kau meminumnya," sebuah syarat keluar dari mulut Arthur, menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan kedua kembar _zambrud_-nya.

Antonio terdiam, dan di mengangkat gelasnya mendekati bibirnya. Arthur memperhatikannya, saat mulut gelas itu menempel dengan bibir Antonio dan saat jakun pemuda berambut cokelat itu menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang meneguknya. Helaan nafas lega Arthur desahkan, karena dia pikir Antonio takkan meminumnya sampai kapanpun.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" Kali ini Antonio menanyakannya dengan nada menuntut saat gelas itu tinggal berisi setengah.

_Mungkin obatnya akan segera bekerja_..? Duga Arthur, maka dia kembali menarik nafas dan mengangguk, "tentu saja dia takkan kesepian,"

"Ah, syukurlah—"

"Tapi," Arthur menginterupsi ucapan Antonio, dia mencengkeram bahu kiri Antonio seolah sedang mencegah apapun perlawanan yang akan diberikan olehnya, "dia takkan pernah kesepian. Bahkan dia takkan pernah merasakan apapun lagi."

Antonio mengernyit, "maksudmu—"

"Begini. Dia sudah mati, Anthony," ucap Arthur tajam, makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, "dia sudah mati dan dia takkan pernah merasa, mendengar ataupun mengecap apapun lagi. Jadi, semua yang kaukatakan, yang kaulakukan, itu semua percuma."

Kedua mata pemuda Spanyol itu melebar, dia mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Arthur tapi Arthur benar-benar mencengkeram bahunya dan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, "A-Arturo, hentikan—"

"Tidak," Arthur mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Antonio, menatap tajam kedua mata itu, "aku akan bicara, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"ARTURO—!" Antonio memberontak liar, tapi entah bagaimana dia merasa kalau semua yang dia lakukan itu percuma. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia kesulitan melakukannya, dan sekarang Arthur melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, seolah mengejek usaha Antonio yang sudah bersusah payah mendorongnya menjauh, "Arturo, cukup! Jangan bicarakan Lovino lagi, cukup—!"

"Dia sudah mati," tandas Arthur, menahan kepala Antonio yang sedang berusaha menjahkan diri dari Arthur, "dia sudah mati dan takkan kembali."

Antonio berteriak, mencoba membuat suara Arthur tidak terdengar, tapi dengan Arthur yang bicara tepat di samping telinganya, sekeras apapun teriakkannya, dia tetap saja bisa mendengar suara Arthur, "ARTURO, CUKUP! CUKUP! CUKUP—"

"Sekarang ini, Lovino Vargas hanya jasad yang sedang menunggu membusuk dan menjadi makanan cacing-cacing tanah," suaranya memelan, tapi juga menajam, "harusnya kautahu itu. Harusnya kau yang paling tahu."

"HENTIKAN, JANGAN BICARA LAGI KAU _HIJO DE_—"

"LOVINO SUDAH MATI DAN AKU AKAN MENGULANGNYA SAMPAI KAU MENGERTI!"

Sang _Spaniard_ berhenti memberontak, tapi Arthur dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan kepalanya jatuh ke bahunya. Antonio sama sekali tidak menyangka Arthur akan membentaknya seperti itu, dengan kata-kata yang menusuk batinnya luar-dalam pula. Bibirnya bergetar, airmata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Dan Arthur tetap memeluknya, begitu erat.

"Aku membencimu," kata Antonio, suaranya begitu lemah, "Arturo. Berhenti. Pergi. _Por favor_. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, tolong, aku membencimu, pergi—"

"Kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kaumau," bisik Arthur, "tapi jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri lebih dari ini, oke?"

Hening. Antonio berhenti mengatakan apapun dan Arthur mulai merasakan bahunya basah karena airmata Spaniard itu, yang membuatnya cukup merasa bersalah. Apa dia terlalu melewati batas? Lovino bilang jangan menahan diri, dan inilah yang Arthur lakukan—dia mengatakan apa adanya, merancang kata-katanya sendiri bagaikan bilah pedang yang menusuk batin Antonio yang sedang lemah.

"...Arturo," panggil Antonio.

"Ya?"

"Aku _sangat_ membencimu," kata-kata Antonio itu keluar, dan dengan suara lemahnya, malah terdengar seperti igauan orang yang mengantuk. Arthur menebak kalau obat tidur yang dia bubuhkan pada cokelat panas yang tadi dia berikan pada Antonio sedang bekerja, "sejak dulu aku membencimu. Tapi sekarang... aku sangat membencimu sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sangat membencinya sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan—Arthur merasa kali ini seperti baru saja ditonjok oleh petinju kelas dunia. Arthur tahu kalau kata-kata orang yang mabuk atau sangat mengatuk itu adalah kata-kata yang paling ngawur yang bisa diucapkan orang tersebut, tapi di sisi lain, itu juga kata-kata paling jujur. Membuat Arthur merasa... ingin menangis saat ini.

"Ya," jawab Arthur, mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tahu."

"Aku tak bisa membencimu lebih dari ini, sepertinya."

"..." Arthur hanya diam, kata-kata Antonio itu menohoknya begitu kuat.

"Aku amat sangat... membencimu."

"Y-yah—"

Dia agak menjauh untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Antonio, tapi saat dia melihat wajah pemuda Spanyol tersebut... dia tertidur. Tampak begitu damai, meskipun bekas-bekas airmata masih ada di pipinya. Arthur menghela nafasnya, dia bangkit dengan masih menahan tubuh Antonio dan membaringkan tubuh _Spaniard_ tersebut ke tempat tidur secara perlahan.

_Oh, bagus_. batin Arthur, _aku baru saja membuat seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku tepat di akhir harinya_. Arthur bangkit untuk keluar dari ruangan, saat dia merasakan tangannya digenggam lemah. Refleks, dia membalik tubuhnya, "Arturo..." panggil Antonio, kedua matanya terbuka kecil, seolah dia sedang mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk tetap terjaga.

Kedua alis tebal Arthur mengernyit, "Anthony aku—"

"...j-jangan... jangan—"

Ucapan Antonio makin memelan, tapi kedua mata Arthur melebar. Dia yakin bahwa dia mendengar suara sang _Spaniard_ yang begitu pelan, yang terdengar hanya seperti desahan nafas sekilas. Dia amat sangat yakin malah, sama seperti dia yakin kalau rambutnya itu berwarna pirang.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku_..." ya. Dia yakin itu yang Antonio katakan.

Tersenyum, Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya pada Antonio, mengecup sekilas bibir sang pemuda Spanyol yang sedang tertidur. "...ya. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Mungkin dia benar-benar melewati batas, kali ini.

**End**

SUMPAHINIAPAYAAMPUN—orzorz, maafkan aku Rikacchi. Aku sayang kamu. Btw masakanmu enak, lain kali kasih aku lagi ya. /tolong/

Well~! _Review_, guys? :""D


End file.
